Conventionally, a transfer feeder employing a vacuum transporting system includes a plurality of cross bars transversely arranged between a pair of transfer feeders which are arranged in parallel with respect to a workplace transporting direction. For each of these cross bars, a work drawing means, such as a vacuum cup, is attached for drawing the workpiece.
The size of the above-mentioned workpiece drawing means is different depending upon the workpiece to be transported. Therefore, in the prior art devices, the cross bar must be removed from a press machine upon changing of the dies to provide cross bars having the proper workpiece drawing means mounted on them. This exchange is done external to the press prior to pressing. Further, the cross bars must be removed in order to exchange the workpiece drawing means.
However, the conventional exchanging operation has been performed manually by a worker and can take a long period of time and thus be inefficient. Furthermore, it is possible to damage the apparatus by interference with the die due to error in mounting or adjustment.